A DRUNKEN AFFAIR
by OK ALL THE GOOD NAME TAKEN
Summary: Cyborg challenge Raven to date BB, if she success he will built a car of her choice, easy right movie dinner and done, simple, what if it is not that simple as she thinks it is. First Fan Flick review PLZ
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

**A DRUNKEN AFFAIR **

**Chapter 1: The Deal**

"I bet, that you could not, go out on a date with Beast Boy, whiteout killing him in the process" Cyborg said in a provocative voice.

"Why should i go out with him" Raven answered whit a mad voice. "You heard what he just called me, creepy, freak, emotionless witch" Her voice began to disappear, in to sadness.

Cyborg and Raven was in the garage, working on the T car, or Cyborg did, while Raven was looking in a car magazine, after a rather violent discussing, between Raven and Beast Boy, which send Beast Boy to the medic wing.

"OK he did call you creepy, but all that witch stuff, is some thing you making up, in you head,and he doesn't mean it, you know that" His voice had now become serious.

Raven had now her legs to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them "Maybe not directly, but it was what he meant" As she tighten her grip on her legs,"He hates me, and i don't blame him"

Cyborg sigh loudly "He doesn't hate you Raven, if he did hate you, he wouldn't try make you laugh or smile"

"Then why does he always call me creepy, huh Cyborg, so way do he always call me creepy" Raven asked in anger.

"Because he wants you attention Raven"

"My attention" she asked surprisely

"Ya "

"Why"

"I don't know, every time i ask him, some how he always talks around the subject" While he scratches back of his head.

"Why does he wont my attention" Raven thought loudly, now letting her head rest on her knees.

"You could go out on a date with him, and found out why" as Cyborg began to walk over to Raven. "You know what, if you do make a successful date with him, i will make a custom made car, that you have your eyes on some time now" as he pointed at the car magazine in Ravens hand.

Raven looked first at Cyborg face, she could tell that he was serious about it, then she looked at his open hand, she was about to make the deal, but then he pulled his hand back, Raven looked at him confusing look.

"But if you haven't asked him whit in seven days" there was a pause, when soddenly his mechanic eye began to light up "You have to wear a bunny suit, two days in a row, and you have to be out in the open, so you cant hide in you room" as he strict out his arm again, now with a self-righteous smile.

Raven raised her eyebrow and looked suspicion at him.

"You ain't scared, are you" He asked provocative

"You on" and smacked her hand against Cyborgs hand. After they shook there hands, Raven became curious about how the suit looked like "The suit" Ravens voice had become unsettle, for what she was about to ask "How does it look like"

Cyborg just smile, and looked down at Raven " I thought that you never ask" as he strict out his arm, as a hologram of the suit he was thinking off showed.

"WHAT" she scream at him "You want me to where THAT" she yelled while pointing at the, black leathered high heeled, that went just under her knees, while some thing that looked like a black leotop (A/N don't know what she is wearing is called) but it stopped at the chest, and a little white bunny tail, black leather gloves that went to the elbows, and black bunny ears.

"Take it easy, you not the first one that have to wear it" He said it, like it was not a big deal."Besides you only need to ask him on a date, it doesn't mean that he have to say yes"

Raven sigh out of relief, that her quest was a simple one "Who was the first one, that have to wear that suit" She asked curiously

"Jinx"

"Wait isn't she with Kid Flash"

"Your point being"

A/N So this is my first Fan flick what do you think about it. so PLZ review


	2. A Blessing From Above

First of all, thanks for the reviews, all of you, thank you for telling me how god my story could be, and by telling me about my grammer problem. For does ho asked me, yes english is my sekond language, and its a little rusty.

Well i gonna say it now, and at bottom of the page.

PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE

* * *

**A DRUNKEN AFFAIR **

**Chapter 2: A Blessing From Above**

The next morning.

The sun was rising from the ocean, and shinning down at the city's tall glass buildings. The birds was flying happily around, and singing beautifully, except one!

Raven was laying comfortable in her bed, until that is, the sunlight came through the window and hits Ravens eyes, as she began to groan of irritation, she turned away from the sunlight, only few second later, a mirror on her drawer reflected the sunlight, which hit her eyes again

"I need to move that another place" she said to her self, as she began to stretch and yawn, then she began her routine, she went out to the bathroom, turning the shower on, letting it run, to get heated up, while she was brushing her teeth.

After she was done taking bath, she took her leotard on, and started her forty five minutes morning meditating.

When Raven was done with her meditating, she picked up her cloak, and went down to the living room.

Nearing the living room, Raven could hear voices yelling at each other.

"You should be in bed, you wounds have jet not recover"

"I am FINE Starfire, JUST LOOK"

As the door to the living room open and Raven stepped in, she raise her right eye brow to what she saw. Cyborg was making waffles in the kitchen, Beast Boy had his shirt up lifted to his chin showing his torso, while Starfire was only few inches away from Beast Boy body, with a amazed look on her face, Robin standing next to Starfire, just not as close to Beast Boy as she was, but he was also impressed, over his friends recovering ability.

"Beast Boy please, some of us haven't eaten jet" Raven said with hers usually monotone voice, as she walked down to the kitchen, and started to heat some water up.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes, letting them follow Raven, while she walked down to the kitchen "Before I was rudely interrupted" he said loudly, and returned his attention back to Starfire, and continued "I am fast healer Star. I ones had a hole, in my left shoulder, big as my fist, and it toke me only few hour's to heal the wound" as he showed his fist to Starfire as an example of the hole. Starfire was all intrigued, by Beast Boys tale.

"So Raven do not need to heal you anymore, correct" she asked curiously.

"She didn't need to heal me, from the start Star" Beast Boy answered plainly.

Suddenly, the stack of waffles that cyborg had made, exploded. Cyborg was about to say something, when his face just begin to pale "Iiiii be at... at the... the garage. YES I be at the garage, and.. and.. fixing the T-car, yes yes I will do that" as he suddenly ran off.

"HEY CY the garage is the other way around" as Robin called out confused, while pointing at the door to the garage.

The grouped of three teens, just stood there looking at each other, wondering what that was about, when the starring contest was interrupted by a emotionless voice.

"So, Beast Boy. You say that you are an fast healer, right" Raven said in a very, calm voice, while having her back against them

"DHHUU, that is what i just said, did you even listen to me, jeess"

"So tell me, all that time, I healed you, was all for nothing" still in a calm voice.

"Well hehe, as a matter of fact. Yea it was complete waste of time, totally unnecessary" Beast Boy laughed nervously, while scratching the back of his head.

"SO, all that time i healed you, all that PAIN,the MISERY, that I had to endure when healing you. And it was, A WASTE, OF **YOUR,** **TIME**" Raven began to sound mad , but she was still calm.

Beast Boy mind just said click. He just remembered how Ravens healing power worked, and realize what he just had said. BAD combo.

"Well what a nice day. I be seeing you around"

"Your staying where you are Beast Boy" Raven yelled at him, as she turned around to catch him before hi could run away, she hit her self by running in to the kitchen table, that divided the living room and the kitchen area.

"Thank thee lord, for that table" Beast Boy prayed, while looking in to Ravens bloody demon eyes. Beast Boy started to run for his life, the only hope he had for escaping, was by jumping out of the windows, and turn it to a bird and fly away.

"You can tell him your self, when i am thru with you" Raven yelled at him with a demonic voice, that sounded like it had two voices, Ravens and a great being from another dimension.

Raven watched as Beast Boy ran toward the window, as she decided to leaped over the kitchen table, and ran after Beast Boy with a demonic like speed.

Beast Boy had just open the window, when Raven landed from her jump. Raven draw closer, and closer, he step on the window, and clumsily jumped out and turned him self to an eagle, as he had completed his transformation he could feel Ravens fingertips, touching his feathers, Beast Boy made a sound of a choke chicken, and a eagle scream of fright, as he tried to get away, as fast his wings and wind would let him.

"YOU MAY HAVE GOTTEN AWAY THIS TIME BEAST BOY, BUT JUST YOU WAIT, JUST YOU WAIT" Raven yelled after him with her normal voice.

Raven turned around, towards the two remaining titans. Her eyes still in demon shape, which made Robin jump on to Starfire, grabbing her by the neck and hanging there out of fear, while Starfire was holding his weight and shaking her skirt off "It is all your fault, you made him escape, WHY didn't you two stop him" Raven was angry, really angry, and she was floated closer to the two frighten teens.

"What do you propose we do fearless leader" Asked the trembling girl.

"Get us out of her, as fast as you can"

Starfire lifted up to the air, with Robin in her arms, and flew through the door to the hallway.

The living room was now empty, well Raven and her anger issues over Beast Boys endless stupidity, was still there, and growing. Random items in the living room began to glow black, including the nine TV remotes the titans had, the giant plasma TV, and for love of god not the, GAMESTATION MEGA XL.

Citizens of Jump City looked towards the Titan Tower, with concerned when a giant explosion, leaving a big hole in the top end of the T.

(A/N: if you don't know what i mean i explain, it is where the two lines meets)

(A/N: _when your are reading it like this, it means that it is there thoughts, your are reading_)

_"Five hours, damn that boy" _Raven had to meditate that long after that little incident, Raven was now heading to the garage, where she got an unpleasant greeting.

"WWAAAA!!!!"As Cyborg began to run toward his car, and try to cover it with his metal body.

"PLEASE Raven, don't destroy my BAABYYY" Cyborg plead to her, while tears was flowing down his cheek.

Raven felt disappointed, and sad over a so close fiend, act like that, Raven just walked to her usually spot. Cyborg notice how she walked, maybe the other titans or anybody else, would not see it, but he could, he could see her feelings, how he hurt them, by the way he reacted toward her, he should know better by acting like that, hurting her feelings like that.

"I am sorry Raven, i shouted"

"Its OK Cyborg, i did kinda freak out, for a moment" Raven tried forcefully sound cheerful.

"You know he is gonna evade you, a half a year or so" Cyborg hoped to change subject, for the better.

"He better have to, if he hold his life dear" Things in the garage began to glow dark, including the rear view of the T-car.

"What, you haven't forgot our little bet, have you?" he said with shocked attitude.

"What bet!!" as the things stopped to glow, while she looked on Cyborg with a confused face on her.

"To ask Beast Boy on a date, with in seven days, and by the looks of it, there is a pretty slim change you catch him now"

Raven at the moment was beating herself up, mentally, literally!! "No i haven't forgot about it"

"Riiiiggghhtt"

"OK i forgot it, satisfied, beside how hard would it be to catch him"

* * *

Well that was chap 2 of my first fan fick, i am so proud. Anyway reviews that would be lovely, and i wonna know what your truly feeling about my work...

PEACE AND CHICKEN GREASE


	3. Novus Sensus

Whell sorry for not having updated sooner HEHEheheheee 

but my resones are good, i got a job World of Warcraft BC, a letter from the milatary :-S, drawing yes drawing have now looked at devianart for some time now and i wonna try it so i did ., and i kinda forgote about it (emberresed) but got ressendly 2 new rewiev made me remember hehe (sigh) or well her it is. Dont carre if it good or bad rewievs just send me some. Thank you D

and again sorry for the spelling submitted this chap 2am... to tirred to correct it. Night Night -.-zZzZ

* * *

**  
A DRUNKEN AFFAIR **

**Chapter 3: Novus Sensus **

DAY 2

Raven woke up, by the sound of heavy raindrops, hitting her bedroom window. Even tho it is relaxing to hear to when meditating, but right now, it was the most irritating noise at the moment, she turned her back against the window, in hope to ignorer the sound, but instead she notes something on the mirror, that still stood on the drawer. REMEMBER THE BET P.S. there's is no more herbal thee left. _Arrr what a drag this is, i am out of thee, and its poring down outside. _Raven sigh and began her routine, turn on shower, brush teeth, cloth and then forty five minutes morning meditating. Raven looked at the Victorian style clock. _7:36, Beast Boy is properly still in bed, so I should be able to catch him. _With that in her mind, she venture down to the living room.

"OH, good morning Robin" Raven wasn't surprises that Robin was awake, more that he had cast around his left arm.

"Good morning Raven" Looked like, Robin had just finished making coffee.

Raven venturer down to the kitchen, and poured some coffee up "When did that happened" As Raven pointed at his injured arm.

"This" Showing his injured arm "Well i got this after Starfire used me to smash me thought door, yesterday"

She did get a little overboard yesterday, by blowing up the Titans living room to bits and peaces, and with that, Raven's second surprises came. The living room was back to normal, the kitchen, the wall with the giant plasma TV, everything was back to normal.

"How did this room get fixed so fast??" It wasn't hard to read Raven's surprised face expression, well comparer to her normal none expression face. Which gave a little chuckle from Robin.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy where up all night, to fix it"

Raven was now more set back, by information she just received.

"I get Cyborg, but Beast Boy?? How did you manage to convince him"

"Well" Robin scratched his cheek "We told him that, i couldn't do it because of my arm, and we needed you and Starfire on standby, if anything should come up" Robin toke a sip of his coffee "And then he agreed"

"Just like that, no objection, nothing to say??" Her face expression, had now turned back to her normal state

"Off course he did. I would be surprised if he didn't."Robin said that while he open his newspaper, Mystic News.

After that, there where a silence between the two of them. After a minuet or so, decided Raven to make breakfast, eeg, beacon and herbal thee." So... Where are they now?"

"Well" Raven could not just hear his guilt, but also feel guilt, poring out of his body.

"Cyborg is in for a recharge, and Beast Boy,well Beast Boy is on patrol." Robin was now scratching the cast on his arm.

"Wait a sec, we don't do morning patrol. Do we??" _Did i miss a meeting or a memo _

_"_We don't, but I do" _Of course he does, what surprise that is. _" So you, and the others can sleep a little longer" Robin continued.

**Flashback**

"WHAT, NO WAY DUDE, I AM NOT GOING ON ANY MORNING PATROL. Not just after i helped to fixing, the living room. Can't Cyborg do it!!!" Beast Boy flung his hands toward Cyborg.

"SSSHHHH, you gonna wake the girls" Robin tried to signal, Beast Boy to lower his voice down, with his hand.

"Sorry dude, I need a recharge about 15 minutes" While showing, his status display to the two others.

Beast Boy looked away from the display, toward the windows. "It is also gonna rain soon, so can we just skip it, just this one time" Beast Boy tried to sell that line, with his best negotiable face he had, which was awful.

"No it is not" Cyborg plainly said "The weather report says, that it is gonna be a shiny day, even my sensors say, that its gonna be a nice day."

"Well my noses says that its gonna rain, so i am sticking to that" Beast Boy crossed his arms in front of his chest, and was determent in what he said.

"HA. you nose can't even tell you, if your room stinks, course it does." Cyborg yelled.

"Oh yea that reminds me, i have to put a sign in front of your room, no smoking, course it reeks of mortar oil" Beast Boy yelled back.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK"

"MAKE ME"

"Cut it out guys, you gonna wake the girls" The two Titans stopped, with embarrassed looks on theirs faces.

Robin looked at Beast boy, and call his name, only to be interrupted by him "Fine I do it, but if it gonna start raining, then you own me big time" Beast Boy walked over to the newly made window and jump out, and turn to a eagle.

**End Flashback**

It was starting to be noon, and everybody had woke up. Starfire was feeding Silky, Raven was meditating, Cyborg was playing Gamestation on mute, with an unconcentrated Robin, but Beast Boy hadn't returned from his patrol jet.

"BOYAY!!!!" Cyborg jumped out of the couch, and begin to dance his victory dance and song " When there's trouble you know what to dooo, CALL CYBORG, he can shoot rocket from his shoe!!, COURSE HIS CYBORG, he would do some thing like tha..." Cyborg stopped his victory rush, and looked down to Robin " JOW no need to be all depressing and that, course you losing a game, kinda ruin your cool lone warrior slash hero style" and made a hero pose.

Robin got up from the couch " It's be course of that" Robin had walked towards Raven "Beast Boy haven't returned from his patrol, and i am worried"

Cyborg stared with a confused face expression "What, are you serious, he haven't returned jet"

"Yes, and that worries me" Robin was now infront of Raven, Who had her attention on Robin "I know that it deals you great pain Raven but, i need you heal me arm, so i can go look for Beast Boy" Raven just nodded and began to heal his injured arm.

"You are not looking after him alone, thats for sure" Cyborg all most yelled. And soon after they where off.

10 minutes later... The door to living opened, and thru it came a yawning green boy "GUYS?" Beast Boy said out loud. He was kinda confused, the TV was on and showing the boys faverite racing game, one of Ravens book open on the table, and Silky almost devoured... something. Beast Boy made a last look around and shrugged with his shoulders "Whats for lunch"

* * *

I really hate the ending amd i should have been 3 pages longer or more i am so sad ( 

but i have this hole story in my head and some Naruto's hehe ) or well see you next time.


	4. A lazy battle

Hej I'am back again...

first thing first, I like to say that I am sorry for the long submission to my story, school, work, summer, more work, lasyness, you know what lets just cald it writers-block hihi

just to give a little prewiew what to com this is my first battle sceen and took me those long mounth to make it and the ending is not what i whon't, but i hope it's good enof

oh oh oh i just made forum, so if you wonna have me to make some response to your rewiews so you can go there if not just make them here as normal.

hope you injoy it

* * *

**A DRUNKEN AFFAIR **

**Chapter 4: A lazy battle**

An hour had gone, and none of the Titans had come to the living room jet, which made Beast Boy curious about where his friends were, and whit in a minute he had the T-com in his hand and start calling his friends.

"Beast Boy!! where are you, are you in trouble" Robin exclaim.

Beast Boy was set back by Robins yelling " WOW, im in the tower, but were are you guys, at the park, dude why didn't you wake me" while waving his free arm around.

"In the tower??" Robins face was one big question mark "But why didn't you show up to breakfast or lunch?"

"Dude can you see a R insignia on my chest"

Robin was confused what Beast Boy meant by his example "What do mean by that!" Clearly question Beast Boy words.

"What! i mean is that i am not YOU!!, i can't fight crimes, research evidence all night long, go on dates and morning patrols, with out getting some sleep, but i need my minimum 7 hours of sleep, by the way when do you get some sleep, when fighting Slade. Some time i think that Batman was yours apprentice, and you the master" Beast Boy was now reaching after air, while Robin was taken back by Beast Boys speech. There was an awkward silence between the two titans.

"Soo... are you going to bed now?"

"Naaa, i already over slept to day"

"So what are you gonna do then?"

"I don't know, maybe go for pizza or something"

"cool cool"

"Wanna come?"

"Yea sure"

"SO!... we are gonna meet at the spot"

"Sure"

"Wait a sec, is Raven still mad at me?" Beast Boy had clearly tensed up a bit.

"You don't know for sure with her, but!, you should properly stay away from her for awhile... Just to bee surer" As soon Robin had finished his sentence the alarm went off. Robin glimpsed at his display, there hadn't been a second and he already read details "It's Cinderblok" Robin said in a serious voice.

"I am on my way" With a equals serious face expression.

Fifteen minutes had passed, before Beast Boy arrived to the scene of crime, and the first thing he saw was a armed truck was scatted around in pieces, shops, walls, even the road where damage whit small and big holes, the whole thing reminded him of a small battlefield from the movies. Beast Boy approached the scenery with most awareness of the surrounding debris, but something was wrong, he was missing something, something impotent, **HIS FRIRNDS**, where were they, Beast Boy swung his head from side to side for any signs of his friends. With out warning a shop wall just bursted out, with a loud crash sound and a big dust cloud,

few seconds later came Cinderblock out with a riding Robin on it. Hitting his bo staff against Cinderblock's head, while trying not to fall off or be hit by the rockman's giant hands. Beast Boy was about to aid his friend in combat, when a unexpected move came from Robin, he jumped of and yelled "NOW!" And out off no where, blitz of green lights hits Cinderblok in the back couple of time, before a blue beam of light made Cinderblok's head exploded making him fall backwards and land on his back, Cinderblok didn't get the chance to hit the road, before a bus vertically smashed down on Cinderblok, making a crater big enough to keep a elephant or two.

"Did we get him?" Asked Cyborg while looking at his friends. Suddenly the bus exploded filling the crater whit fire, and immense heat.

"I think... we got him" Dry and sarcastic it came from Raven. As the team assembled they all looked at Beast Boy.

"Dearest of friend, where have you been?" Starfire asked innocently.

"YEA! man, where were you, we really could have use your help here" Cyborg said out loud, whit a disappointed sound in his voice.

"I... was taking a nap" Beast Boy laughed. The police had now arrived to the crime screen, and a old man that reminded Robin of inspector Gorden from Gotham City.

"Thank you kids, if it wasn't for you the city would be in lot worse condition" the old man said

"No problem inspector John, just doing our duty's sir" Robin said with proud, while shaking the inspector hand. Suddenly a sound of explosion and scream of pain from people around the crater .

"What in blazers happened" The inspector had been blown away by the explosion blast, and had landed in a police car, with Robin and Beast Boy.

"I don't know what it is, but i am gonna find out what it was " Robin answer the inspector.

"Could you not try find out how to remove my headache instead" Beast Boy complained.

Out of the smoke, came an angry Cinderblock, storming towards Cyborg and the two girls who easily jumped out of the way, while Cinderblock kept on going out of anger, strait though a S.W.A.T. van ripping it to pieces, slowly turning towards the trio looking at them with his red cold eyes.

"OK girls, lets do white + black green" Cyborg said out loud.

"Yes lets" Starfire said with irritation in her words, while Raven just nodded.

Starfire flew up to the sky's and disappeared in to the clouds, while Raven sunk down to one of her own dark holes, and Cyborg stormed strait toward Cinderblock and roaring with all his breath, when they finally clashed, the impact was so incredible strong, that the windows of the near by stores shattered , while the asphalt collapsed under them. The two them where pined down by there own strength, out of no where a black shade covered Cyborg from top to toe, and the only thing Cinderblock saw was Cyborg's giant grin on his face, with final word before the blackness covered Cyborg and disappeared was "I wouldn't look up if I was you, have a nice day" And with that said and done, leaving a confused Cinderblock out on the street, wondering about what Cyborg meant by don't look up, until he could hear a strange sound, a whistling sound, and it was getting louder and louder, Cinderblock turned around him self to look where the sound was coming from, until he looked up. A giant SLAM, echoed through the entire city,and made the city's skyscrapers shake, there was a pause for several seconds, and through that small amount, was like time stood still, and there where Cinderblock stood was now a giant hole, and through that hole flew up Starfire, un touch by the great impact between her and Cinderblock, and shortly after she landed gracefully back on the earth, her friends came running towards her while cheering her on.

"Way to go Starfire" Robin celebrated

"Thats my favourite super strong space girl" Cyborg said while give Starfire his special hand shake, only to get his hand crushed by the alien's super strength.

"Maayyybe, you!, over did it, this time" Raven said with a small hint of sarcasm .

Starfire looked ad the giant hole, where Cinderblock was pulled out of, by three cranes

"Maybe you are right my dearest of friends, i shall be more thoughtful about my powers, from now on" Starfire apologised

"I meant about Cyborgs hand" Raven pointed out

Starfire looked at the thrashed metal hand "I senserrily apologise dear Cyborg" And of course Starfire made a face, that even the most stone cold villain would break his heart

"Don't worry Star, me and Beast Boy gonna fix it when we get back, right Beast Boy?... Beast Boy??... That little brat, he ran off again, and not only makes us look all over the city for him, he's didn't help us to fight Cinderblock, when i get my hands on him, I gonna make him wash all the bathrooms for a month...with his toothbrush" Cyborg was so mad that sparks and glitches came out of his robotic body.

"There he is" Robin pointed out While

"WHERE!!" Cyborg said, while almost deploying his sonic canon, seeing Beast Boy running towards the park

"I get him" and Raven was off leaving two wondering teens and a smiling teen.


End file.
